


Nothing Like A Warm Bed on a Winter Morning

by Lassarina



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sarah's favourite way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like A Warm Bed on a Winter Morning

Sarah drifts into consciousness slowly, enjoying the feel of being wrapped in warm blankets and warmer husband. She stretches a little, toes pointed toward the end of the bed, and snuggles tighter into Kaim. His arm curves around her, hand resting lightly on her breast. When she breathes, it makes the calluses on his sword-hand rub against her skin. It sends pleasant little shivers down her spine, and makes her nipples draw tight.

She arches her back a little to push her breasts against Kaim's hand, and he growls a little against her neck, his hand tightening against her breast. Sarah makes a pleased little humming sound and rubs her hips against his, enjoying the way his cock pushes against her as it thickens.

For a while they just lie there entwined, savoring the warmth under the blankets against the cold morning, with Kaim idly teasing at her breasts. She reaches back to twine her fingers in his hair, something he always enjoys, and lets it slide between her fingers, almost a caress on the sensitive skin between them.

It's slow enough, soft enough, that she almost drifts back to sleep, but the slight sting of his teeth closing gently on her neck is enough to bring her back to the edge of wakefulness. His hand slides slowly down over her stomach, skimming around the edges of her hair. She shifts, hooking her leg back over his, to give him more room. As soon as she does, he draws back, stroking her breasts slowly and thoroughly.

Sarah leans back against him, savoring the feel of his skin against hers, and lets her eyes drift closed once more. There's an easy rhythm to this,, a softness that she doesn't quite find any other time, no matter how gentle or patient their lovemaking can be. She loves how everything seems spun out, how her body responds more slowly to her commands than normal.

Kaim eases away and turns her onto her back, sliding down beneath the covers. Sarah gasps when his tongue caresses her, sliding over skin already slick and damp. She lets herself go, lets the feeling buoy her up like a cresting wave, and savors his touch. He takes his time, drawing it out almost too long. She holds on to his shoulders, but lightly, not clutching as she usually does.

Usually when she comes, it's a driving tension, gripping tight and then snapping free like a string pulled too taut, but like this it's more like a slow and easy slide over that peak, going from pleasure to _more_ in the space of a few breaths. Even as it washes through her, warm and soft like the morning, Kaim lifts himself over her and slides into her.

"I love feeling you like this," he murmurs in her ear, and his voice has that deep uneven note that always gets to her. She clings to him and spreads her legs farther, letting him take her up and over again, with him this time, all that lovely warmth enveloping them and leaving them loose and relaxed, warm in their nest of blankets and each other.

He rolls just far enough to the side that he can lie without crushing her, and she curls tight against him with her head on his shoulder, already drifting back to sleep.

Maybe in an hour or so, she thinks sleepily, they can have another round.


End file.
